The White Tulip
by Toni's Corner
Summary: "Hello?" He listens for a few seconds and abruptly hangs up, a shadow cascading his features. "DAMN IT!" He slams his fist onto the table and kicks away his chair. I flinch. I've never seen him so mad before. "What happened?" I speak up. "Aoi… She's in the hospital."
1. Chapter 1

MIKAN'S POV

"My lady."

I giggled softly as his cheesiness and get into his white Mercedes.

"Thank you Natsume." He shuts the door and gets in beside me, starting the engine.

"Where are we going?" I piped in, breaking the silence.

He groaned, but I didn't miss the twinkle in his eyes. "I told you, it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises!" I whined tugging on his sleeves. I gave him a pout, hoping he would cave in. Taking my head in this hands he gave me a light peck on the lips and showered my face with kisses. "It tickles!" A mischievous grin crosses his features and he starts tickling my sides. "S-Stop!" A laugh escapes my lips. He finally lets me go, leaving me panting. "You're cruel."

"That's why you love me."

Today was our three year anniversary. We started dating when we were 15. And now, we were 18.

We fell into a comfortable silence the rest of the ride there.

* * *

The car came into a halt and I peered outside. We were parked outside a restaurant, most importantly where we had our first date. I smiled faintly at the memory. We got out from the car and went in, the loud chine indicating that they had a new customer.

"Reservations for two?"

We nodded and they led us to a booth with colourful chairs. Natsume pulled out a chair, and I slid in.

He took the seat from across of me and grabbed a menu for both of us. A waitress dressed in black stopped at our table.

"Are you ready to order?" She says, raking her eyes appreciatively at MY boyfriend's body.

"I'll have a glass of coke and a slice of lemon cheesecake." He looks at me.

The waitress snaps her head at me, her caked face twisting into a scowl. "And you?"

"I'll just have a strawberry milkshake and a blueberry tart please," I say ignoring her distaste.

After making some small talk the food finally comes. The tart is placed in front of me, but I've lost interest. Following my heated gaze, Natsume looks at his cheesecake. Grinning, he took a big bite. "Yum." He groans leaning his head back for extra effect.

"You did that on purpose. You wanna trade?"

"Hmm…" He strokes his chin. Before he could respond, his phone breaks the silence. He frowned, ignoring it.

"Natsume, you should pick up, it could be important."

"Hello?" He listens for a few seconds and abruptly hangs up, a shadow cascading his features. "DAMN IT!" He slams his fist onto the table and kicks away his chair. I flinch. I've never seen him so mad before.

"What happened?" I speak up.

"Aoi… She's in the hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

I rush into the white building, trying to keep up with him.

"Where is she?!" After getting the room number his sister is staying in, he wastes no time and dashes away. I trail after him. He swings open the door and stands in shock. I try to peek behind his strong build. A gasp escapes my lips. Aoi, sweet little Aoi is lying on the hospital bed. Her face is pale and wires are attached all over her body.

"Sir, I'm afraid only family members are permitted in this room."

Natsume turns to face the person the voice is coming from. "I'm her brother!"

"I-I apologize," the nurse in training stammers out. I put my hand on top of his shoulder, trying to calm his down. He closes his eyes, fuming, his hands balled into a tight fist.

"What do you need? Money? I have lots of that. Just save her."

"We're running low on the supply of AB blood. We are trying to get donors as of right now."

He turns to me, relief shown on his face. "Aren't you type AB blood?"

"Y-yes." I was hoping he didn't ask me this. I didn't want to crush his last ray of hope.

"Well what are you waiting for? Donate."

"I-I can't."

His lips parted. "Why the hell not?!"

I couldn't respond.

"You bitch!"

I stepped away, shocked. He has never called me such names before.

"All you care about is yourself! My baby sister is in the hospital fighting for her life, and you won't even donate a little bit of blood."

I felt tears threatening to escape. I turned and reached for the door. I didn't get out fast enough to hear his retreating words. "I wish it was you in the hospital instead of her." I choked on my sobs, running to the nearest washroom. I locked myself in a bathroom stall and cried my eyes out. After what it seemed like hours, my cries still didn't calm down. He hates me. It wasn't like I didn't want to give my blood to Aoi. I couldn't. I was planning to tell him today. I had a heart condition. Any extreme loss of blood, and I would die. But he wouldn't care. I made up my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

NATSUME'S POV

My head rested in my hands. I was ashamed of what I've done. No matter how mad I've been, I couldn't believe I'd have used such a tone with her. I laughed humorlessly. My sister's in the hospital and I'm worrying about her. But I couldn't help it. I loved her. I just hoped she still felt the same after today. I couldn't live with myself if she didn't.

"Mr. Hyugga," a deep voice broke my thoughts.

"What?"

"We've found a donor."

A weight lifted off my shoulders.

"Who?"

"That is classified information"

I couldn't care less at this point. My sister could be saved.

"We are preforming the procedure right now. You may see her in five hours."

"Yes, thank you." I would apologize to Mikan as soon as my sister wakes up, I decided.

* * *

"Mr. Hyugga." I felt my shoulders being shook gently. I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright light. I came face to face with a bearded man, looking in his mid-thirties. "Your sister is awake." I didn't need to be told twice before I leapt to my feet and entered the room my sister was staying in.

"Aoi?" I asked gently.

"Natty." I smiled at my nickname. Usually I would be angry, but this was a different circumstance.

I reached in for a hug and she happily complied.

"Who saved me?" Her voice was fragile as she peered up at me.

"I don't know." I got up, wanting to at the very least send a thank you card for saving my sister. "Excuse me," I tapped a nurse's shoulder. "If I may ask, who donated the blood to my sister?"

She turned around. "A woman named Mikan Sakura."

I frowned. I thought she didn't want to donate blood, so why did she? "May I ask where she is?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Mikan Sakura had a heart disease. She died five hours ago."

Time seemed to stop right there.

* * *

10 YEARS LATER

Ten years had passed, each day worse then the day before. After she left, I have loved no other. I still had not forgiven myself. How could I? The guilt would stay with me for as long as I live. I missed the comfort of waking up to her in the morning, her loud laughs, and her sweet scent. And now, I stay kneeled before her gravestone.

"Please forgive me." I utter one last sentence before I get up and leave. I don't notice a white tulip drifting in the wind and landing on her grave.

_If you guys are confused, a white tulip symbolizes forgiveness, purity, and serenity._


End file.
